Byakuya's New Wife
by miraroxs98
Summary: What happens when Byakuya Kuchiki is forced to marry a woman he has never met? ByakuyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I refuse."

"B-but Lord Kuchiki, you must, you need an heir." His advisor stated.

Byakuya Kuchiki looked at him. "Hisana would never approve."

"Y-yes my Lord."

The advisor walked out of the room. Byakuya picked up his picture of Hisana. "I will never replace you."

One Month Later

"It seems everyone is talking about it." Byakuya's advisor said.

"Yes" Byakuya said dully.

He was to be wed to a woman he never met. Her name was Lynnion. She was also of noble blood.

Byakuya looked at his advisor "Leave." He wanted to be alone. He grabbed his picture of Hisana. He kissed it softly and fell asleep.

2 Days later

Byakuya Kuchiki was doing his paper work steadily. He would finally get a look at his bride-to-be today. As if he cared. Byakuya did not want to be married.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Renji walked in the office.

"Yes?" Byakuya looked up

"It's 3 already, shouldn't you leave?" Byakuya had told Renji about the situation. Renji tried to tell Byakuya that it might be a good thing for him. Byakuya didn't listen.

"Fine." Byakuya got up and left to the Kuchiki Manor.

When he arrived he was nearly late, the wagon pulled up as he was settling down in his living room. His advisor opened the door. Lynnion was escorted by her guards into the mansion. Byakuya looked at her. He though she was a beautiful woman but not his Hisana. He still was not interested but he knew he no longer had a choice.

"Hello Lord Kuchiki" Lynnion finally spoke. Her voice was soft and tender. She was afraid of Byakuya. Byakuya only stared. He didn't know what to say.

His advisor nudged him. "Hello" Byakuya finally spoke.

Byakuya's advisor and her bodyguards went into the next room. Byakuya knew they were listening to them.

"Would you like to go on a walk?" Byakuya wanted his privacy and he knew the big house was making her nervous.

Later that night

"Are you cold?" Byakuya looked at Lynnion

"Hm!?" He scared her "I-I'm sorry..." She looked down

He walked her back to the mansion. They went on a two hour long walk.

"Lynnion?"

"Yes Lord Kuchiki?"

"You may stay the night if you wish."

He walked into the mansion.

Lynnion went to the guest room where her clothing and other things she brought with her was. Her guards were in the next room across the hallway. She laid her head down and fell asleep.

Byakuya poked his head in the door and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Sorry I forgot the disclaimer in the last one...but that's implied... I own nothing but my oc and ideas! Please enjoy and review!**

**LEMON CHAPTER!**

* * *

Byakuya waited at the table for his fiancée to wake up. He checked on her three times in the night. When he was talking to her, he slowly realized how much her and Hisana were alike. Byakuya still didn't want to get married.

"Good morning Lord Kuchiki..." Lynnion was still half asleep. She sat down in her spot and easily finished the breakfast. She waited for Byakuya to say something but no words were said. Byakuya then left to go to his office. Lynnion spent her day wondering the manor.

The Wedding Day

Byakuya and Lynnion had built a friendship over the past few weeks. She has always pictured a grand wedding. This wedding was extravagant but so short. Byakuya put on a fake smile towards his wife. He knew she was nervous for when they got home. They both knew what would happen.

Home

Lynnion stood in the doorway to her husband's room, her room, _their_ room. He had went to shower. She knew she needed to prepare herself for afterwards. She had took her wedding dress off and put on a simple silk gown. She walked over to his bed and sat down softly. She was nervous. She was a virgin and like any woman was unsure of what would be next. They had a week to consummate their marriage. If they failed to, the marriage would end. Lynnion was not sure what would happen after that, either death or shame to her family. To her, death would be a much simpler sentence.

She heard the door open. She jumped when she looked. Byakuya still wrapped in a towel. She turned around blushing. Byakuya put his night clothes on and sat beside her.

"Why are you so red?" He asked.

Lynnion's face was still red. "B-Byakuya...w-w-we...have to..." She was shaking.

Byakuya put his hand on her cheek. "Lynnion..." Byakuya did not want to frighten his new wife. He rubbed her shoulders trying to relax her.

"Byakuya..."

"Yes?" He leaned his face forward to face her.

She blushed again. "C-can we just get it over with?"

Byakuya's eyes widened at the thought. "As you wish" he kissed her neck softly. He was still rubbing her shoulders. He got up and pulled his wife up with him. He ran his hands through her dark brown hair. He could smell her shampoo. He kissed her lips softly then firmly. He ran his hands down her back. He grabbed the bottom of her gown and pulled it over her head. He placed her hands on his chest. She started to realize what he meant. She removed his shirt. Byakuya gently picked his wife up and laid her on the bed. He kissed her lips and went to her neck. A soft moan was filling the room. He then went lower to her cleavage. Her body was different from Hisana's.

She had curves. Byakuya went to her hips and nibbled at her. She giggled. Byakuya smiled at her. She then sat up and kissed him. She began to remove his pants. She blushed when she looked down.

"B-Byakuya!?" She turned her gaze to his face. She kissed him. He went to her bra hooks. He got her bra undone. He pushed her back down on the bed and went back to her breasts. He pinched her nipples softly. She moaned. He went back to kissing her. He slipped his tongue in her mouth. He slipped his hand into her panties and rubbed her womanhood. She moaned louder. She wanted him, badly. She was playing with his tongue. She tugged at his underwear. He picked her up and set her head on the pillows. He took his underwear off. She blushed. He then got back on top of her. He was actually enjoying himself. No he did not want to marry her but it has been so long since he had a woman. He had his needs. He removed her panties and tosses them on the floor. He went to her nipples and sucked and nibbled at them. She moaned and grabbed his head. Byakuya felt his manhood become harder. It was almost hurting. He looked at her. She took his cock and guided it in her. She felt the pain. She cried a little. Byakuya kisses her cheek. "It hurts..." She sobbed a little and then Byakuya began to move. The pain turned to pleasure. Byakuya moved slowly. Lynnion put her hands on his back. Byakuya started thrusting faster. She moaned louder. She wrapped her legs around him. She was tight. Byakuya pinched his wife's nipples again. He then pulled out and went lower. He placed his mouth over her womanhood. He sucked on the lips of her vagina. She was about to release. Byakuya continued to suck and lick her. He went back up and inserted himself back in her. Lynnion moaned again. She reached her orgasm and released. Byakuya reached his also and came. The room was filled with loud breathing. Byakuya kissed her neck softly. He pulled back the covers and wrapped his arms around her. Lynnion fell asleep. Byakuya smiled at his new wife. They both fell asleep together.


End file.
